


Missed Signals

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [173]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Jealousy, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: walkingthruthepark asked: for your sunday drabbles: caroline has been giving klaus all the signs that she wants to be with him, but he isn’t picking them up! :D (brownie points if it's in your Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted universe which i looooove)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Missed Signals

Klaus was sitting with Hope and the twins around the table, teaching them a card game played in parlors throughout the eighteenth century, when his eyes caught sight of Caroline outside. He must have frowned, because the girls all turned to the window. “Oh, Mom looks hot,” Lizzie noted.

“She and Aunt Bonnie are going out,” Josie added. “Girls’ night, supposedly.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “We all know what that means.”

While the others girls jolted in disgusted laughs, Klaus felt his fists tightening. “Pardon me, ladies,” he murmured, flashing out of the boarding house altogether. 

Caroline whirled at the sound of the door, wincing when she found him standing right in front of her. “Well, hello there.”

Putting effort into a charming smile, he folded his hands behind his back. “And where are you going at this late hour, Miss Forbes? On a school night, no less.”

She seemed almost bashful, but covered it quickly with a scoff. “I never let a curfew stop me even when I was in school,” she pointed out. “You should know, it was usually your fault with all the problems you caused.”

“Guilty.” He let his eyes wander down the length of her dress, his lips curling into a small smile. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she answered, a thin layer of disappointment in her voice. “Anyway, it’s not like I have a date or anything. Bonnie’s in town and wants to catch up, so I’ll be back sometime tonight.” She whirled again, this time to stride away from him, her car keys in hand.

Letting out a deep breath, Klaus slowly made his way back to the front door when he saw the girls wildly pointing back in Caroline’s direction. Confused, he glanced over to her car, but she seemed fine - until Hope glared at him with a pointed gaze. _Oh_.

“Caroline!” Her hand paused on the door handle, and she tiredly look up. “I don’t suppose Bonnie will still be visiting over the weekend, will she?”

“I don’t…think so…”

He swallowed, closing the gap between them at a human pace. “Would you care to go to dinner with me?”

Blinking, her eyes seemed to examine his face for something. “Like, a date?”

Heat spread over his skin at her uncertainty. “It’s come to my attention that you might be welcoming to…attention, and I think it’s no secret what I feel for you.”

“So, you _do_ want to date me.” It wasn’t a question this time, not with the spread of her grin. “Took you long enough to ask, though.”

“My affections weren’t the ones in doubt, sweetheart.”

“No, but your intentions were, _love_.”

Oh, he liked the sound of that. “Is that a yes to dinner?”

Caroline leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You should thank your wingwoman back there. At least she can take a hint.”

Smirking, he watched her duck into the car and take off, happy to ignore the cheers coming from inside the school. 


End file.
